


(Not) A Genius

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Kageyama Tobio isn’t a genius.He really loves Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 278





	(Not) A Genius

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, april 1 is tsukikage thirst day(????) and i'm late by 3 minutes? have fun <3
> 
> idek what to title this i'm sorry

If there was a word Tobio couldn’t understand, truly and wholeheartedly has attempted to learn but still can’t comprehend it, it would be the term ‘genius.’ He’s been told his entire life that he is one, from the moment he was born to the moment he joined the Schweiden Adlers, but he doesn’t think that’s true at all. He wasn’t born with the natural ability to be good at anything, let alone volleyball, but he was born with the passion and drive for it. It became something he always wanted to do, something he truly and wholeheartedly fell in love with, that he tried everything in his power to become the best at it.

And though he didn’t realize it at the time, loving something so much, so ferociously, came with its own trial and error. He had lost everything during a time he thought he was getting better, getting _stronger_ , and that in itself was a time he didn’t want to experience at all. But, he couldn’t help it.

He kept drowning, floundering around to find something to latch onto except himself, and it took him a good few months to realize that he’d already found it in the form of his high school teammates. They kept him grounded as best they could and it came as no surprise when he finally felt like he could be at ease around them. He could speak and shout all he wanted and it never affected them like his middle school teammates. They even _joked around_ with him when it came to that point and though he wanted to punch something in his frustration, he discovered it was only for the best.

He loved volleyball. He loved being a part of this team and bringing out their best whenever they played, but the one thing that irritated him to no end about it was Tsukishima. He wouldn’t even do anything. He’d simply stand there and make off-handed remarks, but communication was never their forte. Tobio had no idea how to talk to someone with such a bad personality, that he almost missed it when he overheard that Tsukishima was actually _playing better_ at his own training camp away from them all. He tried to accommodate him every single game, but he also wanted to bring Tsukishima out to his full potential.

If this was Tsukishima always playing half-assed, then what was he like when he played his true best?

It amazed him to see him fly, to reach for his toss like it was the easiest thing to do, and Tobio didn’t know what to think of it. All he could do was stand there, stare at the middle blocker, and make some comment that he could still fly, fly higher than he has been since they first became a team. It was different when he was with Hinata, and Tobio chased after the feeling of it.

The first time he saw Tsukishima’s smile, a small, genuine one, it was a complete surprise. He had taken the time to help tutor him when exams were rapidly approaching and another joint training camp was coming their way. Tobio didn’t want to miss it, for any reason, so he tried his hardest to study at something that lacked any interesting thing for him at all. His only goal was to pass to be able to play volleyball.

But then, he kept getting answers right, one after another. He had no idea what was going on because he actually _understood_ the material and when he looked up to see Tsukishima’s reaction, he was breathless to see a soft smile being aimed in his direction.

The first time he heard Tsukishima’s laugh, loud and unabashed, they were walking home after practice. He was walking ahead with Hinata, talking about volleyball and future plays, but then he heard a snort. He looked over his shoulder, confused, but then the snort turned into full laughter and Tobio didn’t know what happened. His breath hitched and his eyes widened. He didn’t even know he stopped walking until Tsukishima almost bumped into him.

“What, king,” he had breathed. His cheeks were flushed red and Tobio couldn’t stop staring at him. “Move out of the way.”

Tobio did so without another word, staring, as the other sent him a puzzled look as he walked past him.

The first time he held Tsukishima’s hand, they were at a joint training camp. It was late. They were all already in bed and he could hear how Hinata missed Kenma and the rest of the upperclassmen. Yamaguchi had mentioned how different it felt without Akaashi there, too, and Tobio would’ve agreed, because he thought—still thinks—Akaashi was—is—amazing, but he couldn’t think anything else of it.

All he could think about was scooting his futon closer to Tsukishima’s, see the way the other scrolled through his phone and continued to listen to music to drown out the rest of their noises. It wasn’t anything different than any other time the entire team got together for a night out, but Tobio had this _urge_. He silently stared when Tsukishima sent him a raised eyebrow, a curious question in his eyes.

Tsukishima shrugged, so Tobio settled down next to him, snaked his hand over to lightly touch the blocker’s arm. He slept easier that night feeling Tsukishima’s hand held loosely in his.

The first time he kissed Tsukishima, he hadn’t planned it at all. In fact, he didn’t plan _anything_ that involved the other man and that’s a testament in itself when Tobio found himself pinned to his closed apartment door. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, because Tsukishima had always been taller than him. He’d use his height to his advantage whenever he could and Tobio would make a comment, complain about it, but he couldn’t when all he could hear were angry words of “I only come here to cook because Yamaguchi said you’d starve yourself to death if nobody did it for you. I didn’t even know you were still a king after all of this. You have your own fucking apartment, became the newest star of the fucking Schweiden Adlers, and I can’t have your death on my conscience all because _you couldn’t cook yourself a fucking meal_.”

Tobio had no idea where this was going. He had no idea why Tsukishima had him trapped in a place he could easily escape, but the fire in his eyes was addictive. He wanted more of it, any way he could take it, and he tried to breathe in deep when he reached out with his hands to cling onto the other’s jacket. “You should stop listening to Yamaguchi,” he had murmured, still staring, still transfixed, as he watched the emotion swirl in Tsukishima’s eyes. He didn’t even know if they were dating or not. Nothing ever happened after they graduated, until Tsukishima kept stopping by after his classes to check up on him.

“What,” the other hissed. It was too close—still is too close—, but Tobio didn’t want to close his eyes.

“I can cook fine on my own,” Tobio had explained quietly, watched as the flame died down the littlest bit in the other. “I had to learn after my grandfather died and my sister moved on to university back when I was in high school.”

“What the fuck.”

Tobio wasn’t sure who moved first. All he knew was that he tightened his grip on Tsukishima’s jacket, afraid he was going to be left alone again, but he didn’t know what happened. He didn’t know what prompted the moment because, suddenly, they were kissing and he was melting against the front door.

It wasn’t easy after that. Communication was their downfall, but Tobio had learned actions spoke louder than words. He discovered what ticked off Kei and what made him happy. He realized that Kei liked the littlest things, things that _assured_ him that he wasn’t going anywhere. He found that Kei liked to do the littlest things for him, too, no matter how out of place it was. It meant he was thinking of him and that meant the _world_ to him.

_This chair is the ugliest thing in this store._

_It’s that stupid thing you like so much._

_Come back home safely_.

The apartment is quiet when he comes home. It typically is even when they’re both here, but he knows Kei likes to play music when he’s alone. It helps fill up the empty space he apparently leaves behind and Tobio finds that endearing. But, as it stands, the apartment is silent and he can’t help glancing around the entrance curiously, trying to hear any type of sounds that could indicate his boyfriend is home. The other pair of shoes at the entrance should do it, but he wants to see Kei.

“I’m home,” he calls out, stepping off to the side to drop his sports bag in the corner. He can grab it later, once he’s located his missing boyfriend. “Kei?”

“I hear you, king” comes Kei’s voice. He sounds annoyed, but he always does.

Tobio rolls his eyes at it. He returns to get his bag to deposit it in the living room instead, and then he’s making his way into the kitchen. He grabs a little carton of milk from the fridge before drinking it in one go. It quenches his thirst and he sighs, satisfied, when he drops it in the bin afterwards. It doesn’t look like Kei’s eaten yet, if the spotless kitchen is anything to go by.

“Did you eat yet?” Kei suddenly asks. His voice filters in before it becomes louder and Tobio looks over his shoulder to see his boyfriend finally making his appearance in the entranceway. They both pause, taking a moment to simply stare at each other, but then it breaks the second Tobio sprints for his boyfriend. “Tobio—!”

Nobody could possibly understand the joy he feels when he can finally wrap his arms around Kei, to pick him up and spin him around, just because he can. It makes Kei laugh in surprise, all bright smiles and pink cheeks, and this is what Tobio lives for. It makes him laugh, smiling up at his boyfriend, and he doesn’t stop smiling even as he finally lets Kei back down onto his own feet. Hands cradle his head and Tobio lets himself be guided in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I missed you,” he blurts out, kissing Kei on the lips once more when they pull apart. “We won,” he announces next. He tries to stop a stilted laugh from escaping his lips when he sees Kei roll his eyes in return.

“Yeah, yeah. I already saw the score.”

The happiness in him fills and fills, spilling over the top, because Kei _still_ checks on his games. “You’re interested,” he says instead, pushing and pulling his boyfriend until he can back him up against the kitchen counter. He falls into him, grinning when Kei snorts at the gesture.

“Not in this, I can assure you.”

Tobio doesn’t care. He misses the affection. He leans in to kiss the side of Kei’s neck, soaking in the warmth it brings when it pulls a soft laugh out of his boyfriend, and he makes sure to do it again and again, laughing when it makes Kei laugh harder, because his neck has always been sensitive. “I can cook,” he offers, in-between kisses. He feels hands on his shoulders before they glide over, pulling him in for a hug.

“For once,” Kei breathes, snickering, when Tobio nips at his neck with his teeth. “I won’t starve for tonight.”

Tobio snorts at the comment, but he doesn’t move until his boyfriend pushes and nudges him away with a light kiss to his nose.

Three years is a long time to be dating somebody. It’s a long time to simply be committed to _anything_ , but Tobio has been committed to volleyball his whole life. He’s spent time and devotion to hone his skills to be able to play for years to come and he knows this isn’t any different. He knows time and devotion is needed for a relationship to survive, but he also knows he wouldn’t have understood that if his former teammates didn’t attempt to _help_ him understand it in the first place. They really shouldn’t have gotten involved, but Tobio was serious and he still is. He knew it the moment he and Kei had their first kiss.

“How do you still have _homework_ ,” Tobio grumbles. He can’t help it. School never fascinated him the way volleyball did and he glares at the offending piece of knowledge as Kei flips another page in his book. “It’s _Sunday_.”

“Unlike you, Tobio, I have actually continued to university. This, obviously, entails outside work of the studying-at-home variety.”

Sometimes, Kei is an ass. He’s one of the biggest jerks Tobio has ever come across, but he still loves him anyways. He simply tries to remind himself of it every single time Kei forgoes lying in bed with him to sit at the wayward desk in the corner of the room, flipping page after page, and typing in more words in whatever document he has to write next. His mind blanks when he sees Kei slide his gaze over to him, wholly and completely looking unimpressed.

“Jerk,” Tobio mutters, just because he can. He burrows further into their bed, stuffing his cheek into his pillow, and wishes Kei would _come to bed already_. “Come sleep already.”

“I have to finish this paper,” Kei answers, typing in more words, flipping another page. “Plus, it’s only nine-thirty.”

“It’s so _late_.”

“Stop being a _grandpa_.”

Tobio huffs, sits up in bed and tries to pout at him. “I’m not a grandpa!” He’s pretty sure he scowls when he sees Kei’s amused smile, though he doesn’t look in his direction at all. “Kei!”

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll join you, _king_.”

It’s enough for Tobio to flop back into bed. He watches and waits, wonders how long Kei can keep up studying, but he knows Kei will take as long as he needs to make sure he does well in school. He isn’t passionate about it, but he knows this type of hard work pays off. He knows that he’ll do well if he puts in the time and effort into it.

Before he knows it, Kei is shutting his book and closing his laptop. He stands and stretches, both of them hearing a pop when he does, and Tobio buries half his face in his pillow when Kei finally joins him in bed. He tries to hide his smile, until Kei sends him one of his own, soft, lopsided.

“Come here,” he quietly says.

Tobio doesn’t hesitate wriggling into his boyfriend’s arms.

Despite joining a professional volleyball team, Tobio still wakes up early to take his morning run. It doesn’t matter if he had a grueling match the night before, or the night before that, he has a routine he keeps because it helps keep him in shape. It helps him play longer volleyball matches and keeps his endurance high. He knows it bothers Kei, though, so he tries to stay quiet as he moves about their bedroom. He changes his clothes and brushes his teeth before he sneaks out the front door with his cell phone playing Kei’s favorite playlist in his ears.

There’s only one slice of strawberry shortcake left in the fridge. It’s only enough to feed Kei for one meal and Tobio frowns at it. That’s Kei’s favorite dessert and if he’s not craving for actual food, then he’ll turn to his favorite cake instead. He turns to the list they keep on the counter and scribbles in ‘strawberry shortcake’ only to belatedly see Kei’s neater handwriting already dictating they need more of it the next time they go to the store.

If Tobio times it right, he can grab some and the other items on their list before he goes off to practice. He knows Kei will see it when he gets home from his internship.

 _Make sure to eat something other than the cake_ , he leaves behind as a note.

Tobio snorts when he sees a message scrawled under it when he returns home later that night.

 _Fuck you_.

It’s been ingrained in Tobio to take note of others’ expressions around him. He’s tried to remain conscious of everybody’s conditions ever since he first learned about it in Karasuno and he’s honestly glad he kept up the habit. It helps him see when Kei is having a hard time with school, games, and work. He barely shows emotion when they’re not at home, that it concerns him when he sees that Kei is trying to keep it up when it’s only the two of them in this apartment.

He stares and stares, tries to keep his routine as close to normal as possible, and he only takes his eyes off of his boyfriend when he walks into the kitchen to grab him a slice of his favorite cake. He grabs a small carton of strawberry milk, too, because he’s managed to weasel out the information that it helps comfort him when he’s away for games during the week.

When he walks over to the couch, where Kei is watching some bad television show, Tobio knows it’s bad when his boyfriend simply glances up at him before looking away. “Kei,” he says, anyways, watches as Kei sighs softly before uncurling himself and holding his hands out. He gives the snacks to him without question and he moves to turn away, to go somewhere else in the apartment, because he assumes Kei wants to be left alone until he’s ready to talk.

“Wait, Tobio,” he hears instead. It’s enough for him to pause and turn around, to stare at him confused, because Kei is standing before him within minutes. He looks nervous and he doesn’t understand why.

The moment Kei laces his own fingers together in front of him is the moment Tobio attempts to understand. He gently grabs his hands, still searching his boyfriend’s face for his reactions, and guides him into their bedroom. It’s dark, save for the dinosaur night light they keep by the bed, and Tobio casts it a second-long glance before he makes Kei sit at the edge of their bed. Kei stares up at him, waiting, and Tobio doesn’t waste a second before he finally leans down and kisses him on the lips. It surprises him how fast it pulls a groan out of his boyfriend’s lips.

“Are you sure, Kei?” he murmurs in-between kisses, gently cradling Kei’s head in his hands. He kisses him like he’s precious, like he’s made of glass, because Kei should be treasured. He smiles when he feels Kei nod, removes his hands from his wrists to wrap around his waist and pull him in for a hug. Tobio can’t help but fill with affection when he feels Kei murmurs words against his chest.

“It’s just been a really bad day.” Tobio wants to ask more, to figure out _why_ today was a really bad day, but then he feels Kei place a soft kiss on his chest next. “Nothing went right today and I have to talk to my professor tomorrow to explain _why_ nothing went right today.”

Oh, so that’s it.

Fingers card in Kei’s hair. It helps soothe him, and Tobio doesn’t stop until he hears a pleased sigh escape his lips. It sounds like something is turning right with the world and Tobio tries to make sure he can only make the day better for his boyfriend. When he gently pushes him away to be able to kiss him on the lips, his heart stutters when he hears a displeased huff instead.

“Come on, Kei,” he quietly coaxes. He kisses him once on the lips before he tries to shift his boyfriend’s hips backwards and he rewards Kei with another kiss when they’ve fully made it onto the bed.

The room is dark, but Tobio can see the way Kei stares up at him, like he’s waiting for something more, to drown out the worst of whatever happened today, and he makes sure to deliver. He takes a moment to remove Kei’s glasses, carefully setting it aside so they don’t get ruined, and he tries to stifle the memory where they accidentally broke it once. It led to Kei having to wear his sports glasses instead and despite serving its purpose, all Kei did was complain for an entire week before his replacement glasses finally came in the mail.

But Tobio can’t help it, he huffs a quiet laugh when he presses a kiss to a closed eyelid. He hears Kei grunt, but he explains before he can even ask what’s funny. “Remember when we broke your glasses that one time,” he murmurs, moving to rain kisses all over his face next. It makes Kei breathe out a laugh, but he looks annoyed when he opens his eyes to stare at him.

“When _you_ broke my glasses, you mean?”

Tobio can give him that. “I’m sorry.”

Kei huffs, “Stop apologizing,” before he tangles fingers in his hair. Tobio loves it when Kei runs fingers through his hair. “Keep going.”

“Pushy,” Tobio comments, but he follows his order. He leaves a soft kiss on his lips, one that lingers, before he trails a few more down his jaw. It leads him to a spot under Kei’s left ear and he relishes in the moan that slips out of his lips when he licks and bites it just right.

“Shut up,” Kei breathes, belatedly.

All Tobio does is laugh and it’s enough to make Kei chuckle, too. He takes his time with the sensitive spot, before trailing kisses along his neck to find a similar one on the other side below his other ear, and he groans when he feels the fingers in his hair pull. It’s not enough to tug him away, but it’s enough to leave the message to _move on_. So, he does.

He hits the collar of Kei’s shirt before he realizes it. It makes him groan, his mission interrupted, and he takes a moment to remove all their clothing at once. It makes Kei laugh, but Tobio’s never had the patience to remove such things one by one. It’s useless if it all comes off at the end, anyways.

Pale skin greets him when he looks back to his boyfriend. He can’t see the pink flush of his skin, but he can see the scattered moles on his chest. It’s enough to tease him, to know that there’s one on the inside of Kei’s thigh _he_ probably doesn’t even know about, and he groans as he falls back over his boyfriend, immediately latching onto a collarbone to bite and suck. It rips a similar groan from Kei’s lips and Tobio only wants to love him.

He wants to make all these filthy noises fall from Kei’s lips and he tries to ensure that he can. He leaves kisses all over his collarbones, thumbs gently over his nipples, and sucks at a mole that lies over his ribs, right under his right nipple. It makes Kei arch his back, gripping his hair tighter, and Tobio searches his chest for more, latches onto each mole he can reach and give it similar attention.

“Tobio,” Kei breathes. It catches his attention, before he can lick and suck at a nipple next, and it only makes Kei groan, annoyed, because he paused in his ministrations to look up at him curiously. “Never mind. Hurry.”

Tobio doesn’t know what he needs to hurry for, but he leans back down anyways to continue his mission. He licks and closes his lips around a nipple while he thumbs the other one and he waits to hear Kei’s moan before he switches sides. He tries to spend as much time on Kei’s entire chest before he finally moves to his abdomen and he can’t help but run his hands over smooth skin. He can feel the dips and planes of the muscles that’s lined his stomach since high school and he, distantly, wishes they dated back then.

They could’ve gone on dates to the museum or to volleyball matches. They could’ve spent time at each other’s houses and Kei could’ve met his older sister sooner. They could’ve done so many other things, even _travel the world_ , but Tobio is an idiot with communication and he keeps trying to get better at it every single day. He tries to say that he loves Kei with his actions, the way he leaves kisses all over his body, every inch of skin he can reach, and he really hopes Kei can understand it. He’s always been a master of observing and figuring out what brings out the best outcome and, so far, he hasn’t broken up with him yet.

When he finally reaches his hips, Tobio avoids his dick. He simply wraps a hand around it, stroking lightly, but it’s enough for Kei to gasp. He throws his head back as he tries to simultaneously buck his hips up and Tobio hides a smile against his left hip.

“Bastard,” Kei ends up breathing out. Of course, he could feel him smile. “Fucking _tease_.”

Tobio has no idea what he means by that, even though he does, because all he wants is to give every inch of Kei the attention it deserves. He takes his time down his body while lazily pumping his hand and he doesn’t believe his ears when he hears Kei let out a whine when he gets to massaging his boyfriend’s calf, mouthing lazily along the inside of his thigh where the wayward mole sits.

“Tobio, _Tobio_ ,” Kei breathes. His hands are gripping the sheets by his waist. His knuckles are white and Kei is absolutely beautiful when Tobio leans back on his knees to stare at him. He’s shaking, like he’s holding himself back, and Tobio takes it upon himself to release his hold on Kei’s cock. He leans forward, ignoring Kei’s loud whine, and searches the area between their mattress and the headboard for the lube and condoms they keep hidden there.

His arms almost buckle when Kei mouths at his nipple.

Laughter spills between them when his arm twitches next and Tobio can’t help but pinch Kei’s hip for it. It earns him a pleased hum and legs wrapped around his waist, so he guesses it can’t be all that bad.

When he inserts that first finger, he leans over to kiss Kei on the lips. When he inserts that second finger, he trails kisses down his jaw to bite lightly on his ear lobe. When he inserts that third finger, he has Kei panting, moving his hips against his hand, and the warmth in him builds as he finally lines himself up and pushes in.

The groan that’s ripped from their lips is one of the most satisfying sounds yet. It tugs on Tobio’s heartstrings, closing his eyes briefly at the warm sensation surrounding him, before he opens his eyes to see Kei with his head tilted back against the pillows, back arching, because it feels “so good, Tobio, _fuck_.”

If Tobio squints his eyes enough, he can see little red marks starting to bloom all over Kei’s body. He knows they’re only going to darken throughout the night, but he can’t help leaning over him again to work more on the one on his collarbone. Kei gasps at the movement, but Tobio leaves a gentle kiss on his neck to make up for it. “Sorry,” he murmurs, anyways, because he knows that can be extra uncomfortable.

A soft hum and fingers carding through his hair means he’s forgiven.

He doesn’t know how long they stay there like that, Tobio licking and sucking where he can reach while a hand massages his side, Kei carding fingers through his hair and reminding himself of how to breathe, but then Tobio feels a gentle pat against his hip. It’s enough incentive to have him moving and he does so, slowly. He braces his forearms against the bed as he watches Kei’s expressions, makes sure he’s really okay, before he speeds up.

He moves steadily, thrusts becoming faster, harder, and he knows he’s on the right track when Kei almost headbutts him in the face. He moves out of the way just in time and then he’s leaning back on his knees. He pulls Kei closer to him with hands on his thighs and his boyfriend positively _screams_ behind a hand when he’s hit just the right spot.

It’s enough for any sane man to go crazy and Tobio makes sure to hit that spot again and again. His grip tightens on Kei’s waist, his thighs, wherever he can grab so his boyfriend can’t move and he stares as Kei twists on the bed. It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen and he tries to make him burn brighter, illuminating his entire world when he reaches a hand out to stroke his dick, too.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kei hisses out, “ _Tobio_.”

Kei’s eyes shine in the dark when he finally opens them and Tobio stops breathing. He falls forward to kiss him on the lips and everything’s so sloppy, so desperate, he moans when he feels Kei come around him. His cock twitches in his hand and he grinds his hips desperately into his, stilling when he finally comes. His muscles seize up, hips twitching slightly with each wave of his orgasm, and then he collapses. Kei grunts, but he doesn’t have the energy to move. Not yet, anyways.

In Tobio’s hazy mind, he thinks he lets the words, “love you,” slip from his lips. He thinks he hears Kei’s resulting laughter, and he thinks he laughs along with him, too.

“Of all things,” Kei says to him the next morning, when he’s lying on the couch before his classes, because he’s still _so pleasantly sore_. Tobio doesn’t even know what to do with him. “Body worship would be the one thing you love.”

Tobio scowls as he flips the eggs in the pan, glancing over towards the toaster to somehow see if it’s broken and it’s actually burning their bread or not. “It’s not like you complain,” he mumbles, but all he hears is an annoyed, “what was that, king?” He doesn’t even know why Kei won’t drop that nickname from years ago.

He turns off the stove before depositing the eggs onto a plate and he stares at the toaster again until it dings, toast popping up all nice and golden. He grabs the four there before putting in two more slices and then he’s walking back into the living room. Honestly, with the way Kei is acting, he seems more like a king than he ever was.

“Do we have some strawberries?” Kei asks, leaning up to drag an egg onto a slice of bread. He falls back down to lean against the arm of the couch.

Tobio shrugs before he returns to the kitchen to grab their drinks. He checks the fridge to make sure and washes the leftover strawberries they had from two days ago. “Yeah,” he eventually answers, making his way to sit down on the floor between the couch and coffee table. The news is on and Tobio scowls when he realizes it’s not related to volleyball at all.

“Nee-san also messaged me yesterday,” Kei suddenly says, in-between bites and flipping the channel to something else. It almost makes Tobio choke. He forgot to respond to his sister’s texts for the past two days. “She wants to visit. I told her we’re both free Thursday evening. You have a game Friday and I can leave my internship early since I’ve been clocking in so many hours recently.”

For some reason, Tobio feels like that’s a bad idea. He knows his sister and Kei love each other, to a scarily unhealthy amount, but he also hasn’t seen his sister the past few months because their schedules never match up. When he glances over his shoulder to see Kei’s attention focused on the cartoon show in front of him, he guesses it’ll be okay.

“Okay,” he says, only to confirm.

Kei hums, and that’s that.

Until Miwa comes over and gushes about Kei.

“You’re so handsome,” she praises. She reaches out with her fingers to card through his hair and Tobio feels an unnatural surge of something _foul_ race through his body at the action. She keeps staring at him, glancing up at his hair as she continues to play with it, and he _knows_ what that devious look in her eyes mean. “Let me experiment something.”

“Nee-chan,” Tobio interrupts. He snatches her hand away from his boyfriend. His hair is fine the way it is. “Stop it. He’s not one of your clients.”

The way Kei snorts when she brushes her own little brother off is annoying, _the bastard_. “His hair is gorgeous and soft, though. I’m sure I can make it look better. It’ll grow out, too.”

“ _No_ ,” Tobio emphasizes, bodily putting himself on Kei’s lap to separate them. He feels hands grip his waist, but he’s too busy glaring his sister down. He knows it won’t work, though. She’s had more years to perfect her own expression against him.

“Go play volleyball or something. Leave Kei here to hang out with me.”

“It’s not even your apartment!” Tobio exclaims, grabbing Kei’s hands to wrap his arms around his waist. _Security_. “ _You_ go home. Cut other people’s hair tomorrow. Kei stays here.”

There’s an evil, amused expression on his sister’s face, but Tobio doesn’t budge. He fights for what’s his and he feels a little better when he sees his sister shrug. The scary expression doesn’t drop from her face though, so he keeps his guard up. He keeps glaring at her because he hopes that’s what’ll make her go away faster.

“I don’t know why I try and visit you,” she says, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Tobio _knows_ he’s pouting at this point. It’s an involuntary response. “You’re either away at games or I come over to see _this_. What has the world come to?”

“If you don’t leave—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Miwa waves off, standing up and _daring_ to ruffle Kei’s hair too. “I should head home anyways. It’s getting late and if I want to get paid, I have to go to work. I’ll see you later, Tobio. Call me later, Kei!”

The way she simply walks out the door without another word makes Tobio feel like he’s already lost ten years of his life. How is he a professional volleyball player on one of the best teams and he’s reduced to _this mess_ because of his older sister?

Suddenly, he feels shaking beneath him. He can feel Kei’s laughter surging through his body and Tobio looks over his shoulder only to see that, well, he can’t. He sees a mop of blonde hair where Kei buries his face in his shoulder instead and Tobio smiles when he feels Kei plant a soft kiss against his clothed-covered skin.

“I can’t tell if she’s worse or nii-chan is,” Kei mumbles out. It’s such a simple phrase, but it means the world to Tobio. They’re already a part of each other’s family and Tobio drowns in this warmth. He tries to spin quickly on Kei’s lap, to be able to see him clearly, but all he does is accidentally knock Kei’s glasses off of his nose.

“They’re equally worse,” he compromises, snickering when Kei fixes him with a glare.

“Can you _not_ knock off my glasses when you do that?”

Kageyama Tobio isn’t a genius. He simply has a drive and passion for things he loves and wants to improve on. He’ll work at it, _on it_ , until he and whoever he’s involved with is truly happy and flourishing, until he becomes the best at what he does.

Tsukishima Kei just happens to be one of those things.

**Author's Note:**

> FALLING INTO TSUKIKAGE HELL
> 
> bless my friend for validating my thirst.
> 
> ;n;


End file.
